Summer Love
by JakeGoldbergGrownUpsLover
Summary: Marcus has a daughter? Find out what happens when Natalie Higgins meets Greg Feder.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Hey! I'm BACK! I'm taking a break from book related stories. So, I'm doing this one. I don't own Anything! If I did Greg would have gotten a GF- MEEEEEE!**

**Chapter 1: His WHAT?**

**NataliePOV**

**"**Dad, when will we get there?" I said. Hi, I'm Natalie Higgins and I'm 13 years old. I'm on my way to my Dad's coach's funeral. I know, it's weird. But, that coach means a whole lot to him and his old buddies. My dad's name is Marcus. He's got a, uh, reputation of being a player. Yeah, I had THE TALK earlier in life cuz I would always hear him, but oh well. I'm kind of scared about what his FRIENDS will be like.  
>"Hey, Dad." I said. "Will there be any kids, you know, MY AGE there?"<br>"Of course." He said, flipping his blonde hair. "My friend Lenny Feder has 2 kids your age, Greg, who's 13, and Keithie, who's about 12. Also, my friend Eric Lamonsoff has a 12 year old daughter, Donna. You will have loads of fun. Especially at the lake house." Hm, Greg. Only one that's exactly my age. _Greg Feder. Sounds hot.  
><em>"Okay, but, Dad? Do I _really _have to sing at the funeral?"  
>"Nats, you NEVER have to. But, I think everyone would be happy if you did. Oh, look we're here. And there are the Feders. I looked out the window and saw them. Hollywood people. But, the one with bushier hair and pale skin was SO hot. Must be Greg. At least I dressed cute. I was wearing a black leather mini skirt, a dark green strapless top, a leather mini jacket, and 3 inch high heeled black boots. I sing at a bunch of parties and stuff, so I've got money. My brown hair with blonde highlights was curled and pulled into a high pony tail with one strand hanging on each side of my face. As I stepped out of the car, the hot one stared at me. Here we go.<br>"Hollywood!" My dad said. "What up, man?"  
>"Marcus! What did I tell you about the 'Hollywood' thing?" said Lenny.<br>"Whatever. Oh, Nats came here. Lenny, I want you to meet my daughter. This is Natalie." Great he had to introduce me.  
>"A daughter. Dang, man. You said you'd never have one. Anyway, it's nice to meet you, Natalie. This is my son Greg. I'm guessing you're about the same age." <em>Yep, he's the hot one.<em>  
>Lenny and my dad went to talk to their other buddies.<br>"Hey, babe." Greg said. Oh, yay. I like this game.  
>"What's up hot stuff?" he looked shocked that I said that, but we both couldn't help it. We started laughing. Over the next hour, we talked. I learned that he did live in L.A. His mom was a designer and his dad an agent. I told him about singing and how I was scared to do it today.<br>"Nat, I'm guessing you're really good." he said. "I think you should do it."  
>"Okay." I said. Then, the service started. After Lenny spoke and Rob sang, I was up.<br>"You can do it, Nat." Greg said, and I realized I was shaking.  
>"Okay." <em>Here I go. <em>I walked up and started.

"From what I've heard, this was one of coach's more recent favorite songs. This is Last Name." The old team started screaming how he did love it and it started.

"Last night, I got served a little bit too much of that poison, baby  
>Last night, I did things I'm not proud of<br>And I got a little crazy  
>Last night, I met a guy on the dance floor and I let him call me baby<br>_  
><em>And I don't even know his last name  
>My momma would be so ashamed<br>It started off, "hey cutie where you from"  
>And then it turned into oh no, what have I done<br>And I don't even know his last name

We left, the club, 'bout around 3 o'clock in the morning  
>His Pinto, sitting there, in the parking lot, well it should have been a warning<br>I had no clue what I was getting into  
>So, I'll blame it on the Cuervo<br>Oh where did my manners go?  
><em><br>_I don't even know his last name  
>Oh My momma would be so ashamed<br>It started off, "hey cutie where you from"  
>And then it turned into "oh no, what have I done"<br>And I don't even know his last name

Here we go

Today, I woke up, thinking about Elvis somewhere in Vegas  
>I'm not sure how I got here<br>Or how this ring on my left hand just appeared outta nowhere  
>I gotta go take the chips and the Pinto and hit the road<br>They say what happens here, stays here, all of this will disappear

There's just one little problem  
><em><br>_I don't even know my last name  
>Oh My momma would be so ashamed<br>It started off, "hey cutie where you from"  
>And then it turned into "oh no, what have I done"<br>And I don't even know my last name

What have I done  
>What have I done<br>What have I done

Oh, what have I done  
>I don't even know my last name<p>

Well it turned into, oh no what have I done  
>And I don't even know my last name<br>Yea, Yeah, Yeah

I don't even know my last name  
>It started off "hey cutie where you from"<br>And then it turned into, oh no what have I done  
>And I don't even know my last name<br>Oh, yeah"

They all started clapping. I smiled at Greg, not knowing what would happen next.

**That's it. Please review. I dont own Carrie Underwood**


	2. New Classic

**Here's chapter 2! I noticed some people are adding my story****, but could you plz review! O BTW Natalie's funeral outfit is on my profile. Once again I own NOTHING! HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **

**NPOV**

After I sang, it was time to eat. Greg and I started walking, but we were nearly run over by Donna, who was running to the food. I couldn't help it, I giggled. Greg smiled at me. _He's so CUTE!_ "So, Greg. Are you guys coming to the lake house." He looked shocked at what I said, and it turns out his mom just discovered that as well.  
>"I mean, we have to go to Milan for a fashion thing." His mom came over.<br>"Hello, Mrs. Feder."  
>"Hello, dear. I'm sorry, whose daughter are you?"<br>"Marcus."  
>"Okay. Greg, we are going to be staying at the lake house tonight and going to Milan tomorrow. Is that okay?"<em><strong>(I know she's OOC, but oh well.)<strong>_  
>"Yeah, mom. It's fine." he said smiling at me, I smiled back. His mom gave us a knowing look.<br>"Okay, by kids."

**At The Restaurant**

Finally, I'm starving. Okay, so earlier I found out that all of the kids are sharing a room. Right now, we're at this little restaurant. Most people were still in the clothes they wore, but I changed. I changed into some camouflage short-shorts and a white tank top. I was sitting in between Greg and Keithie. Everyone was talking when my dad had to open his big fat mouth. "Hey, Lenny. Remember when we used come here late night after we got _wasted?_"  
>"Dad!" Oh my gosh, why did he say that?<br>"What's wasted?" Donna said.  
>"Well, kids." Lenny said. "It's what happens when you have a hankering for ice cream."<br>"Oh, I wanna get wasted." Charlotte said.  
>"I wanna get wasted every single day of my life."<br>"I wanna get chocolate wasted."  
>"Oh, no that's okay sweetie. No you don't." said Mrs. Feder. That's when the waitress came up.<br>"Okay what can I get everyone?" Then Eric made same joke bout how he was paying.  
>"Okay, let me make this easy." Eric said. "We'll have 17 burgers and 17 fries. That'll be just for me. I'm kidding everyone!"<br>"He probably wasn't." I whispered to Greg. He laughed under his breath. Then Momma Ronzoni talked about meat loaf and crap.  
>"Now, what to drink."<br>"Hey, I said I'm paying take it easy. Kidding everyone!" _Wow! Funny-NOT! _Everyone said they're drink, and then Greg opened HIS mouth.  
>"I'll have Vas<strong>(?)<strong> water, or Fiji if you don't have that." Oh no.  
>"We got tap."<br>"What country is that from?"  
>"Greg!" I whispered. "It's from the faucet." He looked disgusted.<br>"Fine, I'll have that."  
>"Ok, I'll be right back." She left.<br>"Why didn't you say something before?" he said.  
>"I thought your dad would of said something!"Then the dads started talking about burying the coach's ashes.<br>"Aw, guys. I'm sorry, but we leave for Milan tomorrow."  
>"What?" We all said at the same time. <em>Dang it!<br>_Then Mrs. Feder stormed off. Lenny followed her.  
>"Okay, everyone! Our music guy couldn't make it, so we are gonna need someone who plays guitar and someone who can sing! How about you two?" The guy pointed at me and Greg. We started stuttering, but he pulled us up on stage.<br>"Um. Okay." I said. "We're gonna do a song called..."  
>"New Classic." said Greg. Everyone screamed.<p>

_G- Ever try to reach for something_  
><em>But it's someone else's dream?<em>  
><em>Every step that you take forward<em>  
><em>It takes you right back where you been<em>

_G-And then when you least expect it_  
><em>And you've tried about everything<em>  
><em>Somebody hears your opinions<em>  
><em>Somebody cares what you see<em>

_G-You woke me up_  
><em>N-No longer tired<em>  
><em>G-With you I feel inspired<em>  
><em>N-You help me find my fire<em>

_Both-You're the new classic_  
><em>You're the new PYT<em>  
><em>Stands for paid, young and<em>  
><em>Taking on the world from the driver's seat<em>

_Both-You look so classic, fantastic_  
><em>When you're on that floor<em>  
><em>Bring the beat back once more<em>  
><em>Let me see you do that<em>

_G-Oh trying to do it right_  
><em>No rehearsals<em>  
><em>It's your life<em>  
><em>If you're doing this crazy dance<em>  
><em>Cause your making these crazy plans<em>

_N-It's just this is not a test_  
><em>You put in work to be the best<em>  
><em>It's a classic take<em>  
><em>On a brand new game<em>  
><em>Both-Before the needle drops<em>  
><em>They're gonna know your name<em>

_Both-When it gets old don't lose the light_  
><em>You're cold, I'll warm you up<em>  
><em>Your fire is hot enough, enough, enough<em>

_Both-You're the new classic_  
><em>You're the new PYT<em>  
><em>Stands for paid, young and<em>  
><em>Trying everything just to touch your dreams<em>

_Both-You look so classic, fantastic_  
><em>Oh when you're on that floor<em>  
><em>Bring the beat back once more<em>  
><em>Let me see you do that<em>

_N-It's become so hard_  
><em>For me to be surprised<em>  
><em>G-You're bringing back the real me<em>  
><em>No judgment in your eyes<em>

_Both-Cause when I dance with you_  
><em>It's how I speak the truth<em>  
><em>Just classic when we met<em>  
><em>Greg-Now you make me new<em>

_G-You're the new classic_  
><em>You're the new PYT<em>  
><em>Stands for paid, young and<em>  
><em>N-Taking on the world from the driver's seat<em>

_Both-You look so classic, fantastic_  
><em>When you on that floor<em>  
><em>Bring the beat back once more<em>  
><em>(Bring the beat back once more)<em>

_Both-You're the new classic_  
><em>You're the new PYT<em>  
><em>Stands for paid, young and<em>  
><em>Taking on the world from the driver's seat<em>

_G-You look so classic, fantastic_  
><em>When you're on that floor<em>  
><em>Bring the beat back once more<em>  
><em>Bring it back, bring it back<em>  
><em>Let me see you do that<em>

_G-You're the new classic_  
><em>You're the new PYT<em>  
><em>Stands for paid, young and<em>  
><em>Taking on the world from the driver's seat<em>

_N-You're the new classic, fantastic_  
><em>When you're on that floor<em>  
><em>Bring the beat back once more<em>  
><em>Both-Let me see you do that<em>

We started leaning in, but everyone started cheering. Also, I swear I heard Greg say "Dammit!'

**Welp! THere you go. I don't own Sel Gomez or Drew Seeley. Please R & R! Love YA'LL!**


End file.
